The present invention relates to a securing net for luggage, and particularly to one which is used to secure luggage to the luggage rack on the top of a station wagon, jeep, etc.
Station wagons and jeeps can carry luggage on the luggage rack on the top, and nets are used to secure the luggage to the rack; thus, the station wagons and the jeeps can carry more luggage.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional securing net for luggage has a central ring, several transverse ropes 30, several longitudinal ropes 20, fixing elements 40 and hooking elements 50.
The transverse ropes 30 are disposed around the central ring 10, each forming a circle; two ends of each of the transverse ropes 30 are connected to each other with the fixing elements 40.
The longitudinal ropes 20 are radially spaced apart, and each connected to the central ring 10 from an inner end portion, and connected to an outermost one of the transverse ropes 30 from an outer end portion with the fixing elements 40; referring to FIG. 4, the inner end portions of the longitudinal ropes 20 each forms a loop 201 around the central ring, and is connected to a respective fixing element 40.
The hooking elements 50 are coupled to the outermost transverse ropes 30 for permitting the net to be connected to a luggage rack of a station wagon. Thus, the securing net can be fastened to the luggage rack by the hooking elements 50 to secure the luggage on the rack.
However, because the central ring 10 has a central space, small objects, which are usually placed on the upper portion of the luggage are likely to fall off the rack from the central space of the central ring 10.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a securing net for luggage which can secure small objects placed on the upper portion of the luggage.
The securing net for luggage of the present invention includes a fine net, a main net and hooking elements.
The fine net is disposed in a middle portion of the securing net. The main net is made of a rope, the rope having a first part arranged to form several spaced apart shaped loops each having an inner end portion connected to the outer part of the fine net; the rope having a second part arranged across intermediate portions of the shaped loops, approaching the fine net with fixing elements coupled to intersections of the rope.
Thus, the securing net can secure small objects on the luggage rack by means of the fine net, preventing the small objects from falling off the rack.